Bomberman
How Bomberman joined the Tourney Bomberman is a robot whose main ability is to create bombs, hence his name, out of his own hands. Bomberman wears a white helmet with a fuse-like antenna (making his head resemble a bomb) that only shows his eyes; his mouth, if he even has one, isn't visible, therefore, Bomberman shows responses and emotions through his eyes; he also wears a blue suit, sometimes purple, with a black belt in the middle, the legs and sleeves are completely white while his gloves, shoes and the round tip of his helmet's antenna are pink. It should be noted that, sometimes, Bomberman's outfit changes to fit the settings of the game he is starring, like in Bomberman GB for Game Boy, in which he wears and adventurer attire and a bag. In the standard games, he is the protagonist and playable character. He is usually portrayed as the heroic yet cheerful type, often saving his home planet from disaster. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. In later games, such as Bomberman Max and Bomberman Tournament, he is shown to be part of an interplanetary police force stationed at Bomber Base. The White Bomberman also made appearances in other games, such as Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!, a Bomberman game featuring Nintendo mascot Mario's rival, Wario (although that was not the case in Japan). He also appears in DreamMix TV World Fighters, a Hudson fighting game with characters from Hudson Soft, Konami, and Takara. He even makes a giant playable appearance in "Star Parodier", a spoof of the Star Soldier series, which is also developed by Hudson Soft. He has been featured in three anime series; Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory are based on the marble shooting game B-Daman while Bomberman Jetters is inspired by the video game of the same name. Special Attacks Bomb Throw (Neutral) Bomberman pulls out a bomb which can be thrown or charged by holding the special button down. By releasing special the bomb will be thrown or you can hold down to place the bomb at Bomberman's feet The bomb will remain on it place and can only be manipulated by the Bomberman who threw it, it can be kicked using his side special or detonated using his down special. An uncharged bomb does 7%, a medium charged bomb does 11% damaged and a fully charged bomb does 15% damage. Up to 3 bombs of each charge level can be on screen, if a fourth bomb with any charge is thrown, the first one will disappear. When all three bombs of all sizes are out and are detonated, they have the potential to Star KO most characters at 0%. Bomb Kick (Side) The kick itself is a weak attack as it only does 5% and it does not have high knockback, but is main purpose is to move bombs across the stage, as it cannot be manipulated in any other way once it is thrown. He kicks the opponent straight if done on the ground, but in a diagonal direction if aerial. Jetpack (Up) Bomberman plants a bomb below himself, which explodes and launches him up. After Bomberman flies into the air, he becomes able to fly in the air through his Jet Pack. Remote Detonation (Down) It activates all the bombs he throws/drops. When Kirby inhales Bomberman and copies his ability, his bombs will explode at the moment they land on the ground or hit an opponent. Bomber Copter (Hyper Smash) Take flight with Up, Down, Left, and Right, and drop bombs using the A or B buttons. Ramming into enemies also damages them. Revenger Cart (Final Smash) When triggered, Bomberman stands on a pink bomb with a skull stamped on it and simulates being "defeated" by it after it explodes, then, he gets launched into the air and returns onto the stage aboard the Revenge Cart, a hovering aircraft Bomberman can move left or right while it continously drops countless amounts of bombs onto the stage, dealing damage to any opponent who is struck by the bomb for the entire duration of the Final Smash.If he/she is caught in one bomb blast, he/she could be potentally KO'd by the bombs to follow. Victory Animations #Jumps one each foot once each and puts his hands on his side. # # Trivia *Bomberman and Neneko have the same Japanese voice actor. *Pain, a member of the Akatsuki, is the rival of Bomberman. Category:Other characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Bomberman characters